Smoking Joe's Diner
by freaky007
Summary: AU, Rockabilly setting. School's over for most of the Glee Club, so they had to find a way to make ends meet. All of them ended up in Ohio's Downtown. Quinn works as a waitress while other are doing business. Sugar intrudes and gets caught up in it.


**Hey there, it's my first attempt at writing fanfiction, so I apreciate any comments and reviews. **

**This story is AU, by setting Glee in a Rockabilly enviroment. So far I haven't decided on the ships, but I guess I'll run with most of the canon couples. Notable Exception: Quinn and Sugar Motta. Read the story and you know why. Back to the story: it takes place in Ohio's Downtown and the glee club already transformed into a whole 'nother kind of club. Quinn's working as a waitress in a run down diner and doesn't expect much from her life, but then she meets Sugar and for some time it seems that she might have a shot at the good life... **

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee _

* * *

><p><em>One day while I was eating down at Smokey Joe's Cafe<em>

_I was__-sittin' there readin' down at Smokey Joe's Cafe__  
><em>_a chicken walked in through the door__  
><em>_that I had never seen before__  
><em>_at least I never saw her down at Smokey Joe's Cafe__  
><em>_and it scared me when she sat_ …_.Damn the petrol is empty. Last time I checked, the tank was full and... I guess someone else must have taken Vespa Sue out for a spin. Otherwise it would be leaking or something and I'm not quite sure if my pa wants to foot the bill for that. God, I hope someone took her for a spin. _

With those thoughts in her mind, Sugar parked her now positively sputtering Vespa on the side walk in front of a nearly run down diner. Before jumping off, she tried for the last time to restart the engine. Alas, now it did not make a single noise any more. Inspecting her vehicle without any real expertise, she concluded that there were two options now: Either she could try to find the next petrol station around or phoning her parents house, so that a chauffeur could bring her some petrol. Since she did not know her way around in this part of town and Sugar wouldn't mind a nice ice cold milkshake, it was pretty clear for her which option to choose.

Wrinkling her nose and trying hard not to judge the exterior of the diner, she entered a sparely yet somehow well lit room. The smell of old cooking fat lingered around for some time until one got used to it. Some floor tiles showed a flaw here or there. Across the room was the bar, seemingly empty. Right next to it stood an old jukebox, a call box and a sign showing downstairs to the toilets. No one but Sugar was in this positively retro futuristic decorated diner. Instantly she felt at home.

A soft smile tugged at her lips as she made her way to the bar, grabbed a chair and made herself comfortable.

A sound of someone rummaging around in the back catches her attention. "What the... where in the name of everything is holy is that package?" Sugars eyes slightly light up hearing another human being in this joint. _So, it seems that there is someone working around here after all. Judging by the voice, someone with a pretty rough life. Or just someone with a shitty day today. Maybe... _"You're early, today. Shit is not here now, guess you have to wait. Wait. You are new. Gosh, probably the first time Al Kitten send you out for an errand, judging by your babyface. But then again, she's got a knack for sweet little Lady's. Can I get you something while you wait? Beer or something?" Motta was speechless. It didn't happen that often to her that she was lost for words, but she hardly could contain herself from letting her mouth hang open agape. The Person talking to her was not only another human being or a cute girl, no it was someone with an attitude, seemingly street wise, confident in herself, beautiful beyond compare stuck in a turquoise blouse and skirt with black ruffles around the knees and blond hair with some pink streaks here and there. A lip piercing to accentuate the most kissable lips ever known on a human. Eyes that she could not read but wanted to learn, so badly. In short: Sugar looked at the face of God and her name was... well, she had to find out.

Trying hard to remember how to speak without drooling she swallowed that lump that had already formed in her neck and said: "Erm, well, actually I want a milkshake..." The blonde gave her a rather judging look. "A milkshake. Seriously?" Sugar nodded eagerly and bit her lips. "Hm, last time someone asked for a milkshake, this diner was run by someone else... so I guess that there is a machine for that somewhere. You know what, babyface? I'll get you a coffee. I sure as hell need one right now." While saying that, the Lady turned around and got the coffee maker started. Sugar freaked out, a little. _OhmygodOhmygodOhmygodShe talked to me! OhmygodWhat should I say? Why didn't I say something? She must think that I am a total tool! And what package should I get, anyway? And OhmygodShe is so beautiful! Need to think of something smart to say, quick! Need to say something, now! _"Actually, my Vespa kinda broke down in front of the diner and I needed somewhere where I could call someone to pick me up and who is this Al Kitten, is she kind of the crazy old cat lady around here, and you are beautiful and what package should I pick up?" _Nonononono! I ruined it! Whatever it was and even if there was something, I ruined it!_

The Blonde behind the counter froze in her tracks while listening to the stranger. Closing her eyes and trying not to show any feelings she says:"Hang on. You are not send from Al Kitten? Okay, so just forget what I just told you, if you value your life by any chance." With that last sentence, she shot that stupid girl a glance over her shoulder that would usually kill any other guy. Sugar took it in without any motion of her face. Intrigued and somewhat irritated by her response, she finally turned around and put a cup of coffee in front of her customer. Then she poured herself some coffee into a cup, leaned against the bar and discreetly studied the other girl. A funny kind of silence settled between these two.

Both sipped on their coffees and tried to work out the next step.

"So, you think that I am beautiful? Usually I'd say get in line, but with you I'll let it slide." A smirk formed on the blondes face as she watched the others girl's freaked out facial expression. "Don't worry, I wont tell if you won't tell. Deal?"

"Deal!" answered Sugar, maybe sounding just a tiny bit too eager to please.

"Al right, having settled this, did you already call someone? Or do you plan on staying here all night without saying a word and hoping that miraculously someone you know finds you and saves you from this place? Let me give you a hint, babyface, life doesn't work like this around here."

"Yes, I know. I mean, no, I haven't called anyone just yet, I kinda forgot. You see, I'm not from around here-" "I already figured that" "-and, … you did? Oh. Okay, and I don't know where I am, and could you tell me which street this is and by the way, do you have a name by any chance?"

"Yup, I have one, but for now you can call me Quinn, babyface." Sugar waited for more information. After all, she really did not know where she was. Quinn just smiled at her. _Gulp._"Okay, Quinn, could you maybe tell me where I am?" Quinn's smile turned cold for a second before she said:"Well, I suppose I could. But I won't. It'll be best for you if you don't know." Sugar put on her best Pokerface she could muster at such a short notice and asked nearly without a tremble in her voice:"So, and how am I supposed to get home, if I don't know where I am and my Vespa ran out of petrol?"

Quinn crossed her arms above her chest and tilted her head a side: "Wait, didn't you say that your Vespa broke down?"

"Yeah, well, I might have said that, I don't know, I sometimes forget what I say" _Especially __if I am nervous, than my mouth tends to run away with my and I have a hard time catching up _"but I am pretty sure that I only ran out of gas, or at least I hope I did."

Quinn visibly relaxed a little at hearing this. Her little smile returned to her lips.

"Hm, I could help you out with some petrol but only later, after Mr. Big H. turns up to close the place. For as long as you order something from time to time, you can wait here." Eagerly Sugar nodded her head. "When do you close?" "In about four hours. And do yourself a favour and don't remember anyone who comes here. Unless you don't mind ending up in jail or being shot at."

That last sentence spoken by Quinn, delivered with a bitter sweet smile and an earnest look in her eye, was the last straw for Sugar. She couldn't help but letting her mouth hang ajar along with a shocked expression on her face.


End file.
